


Locking the Bathroom Door

by neverthelessthesun, sadieb798



Series: Steve and Tony Make a Porno (Unrelated Stony Fics) [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Author used the names of her own high school teachers, Awesome Pepper Potts, Awkwardness, Driving, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Meet-Cute, Nicknames, No Refractory Period, OC Teachers - Freeform, Past Christine Everhart/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Steve just wants his dick to behave, Toxic Masculinity is Toxic, Underage Sex, Woobie Steve Rogers (slightly), like so many nicknames, shout out to Mrs LeFebre you rock, very brief tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverthelessthesun/pseuds/neverthelessthesun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieb798/pseuds/sadieb798
Summary: Steve had to stop thinking like that. About Tony, especially. It didn’t mean he was...into guys. IntoTony.But what if hewas?





	Locking the Bathroom Door

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this fic was "Tony Helps Steve Discover His Dick" so that should be an indicator of how this is about to go.
> 
> A Stony high school AU, featuring:  
> \--Pepper Tricking Tony Into Asking Steve On A Date  
> \--Awkward Hard-Ons  
> \--Gay Panic and Loving It  
> \--2 Awkward 2 Hard-Ons  
> \--Excessive Use of Italics  
> \--Awkward Five  
> \--Literally Hiding In The Bathroom To Escape Your Feelings  
> \--Hard-Ons 7  
> \--The Fate of the Hard-Ons  
> \--And Much More!
> 
> Shout out to [yngvolkayno](http://yngvolkayno.tumblr.com/), [sakkakitty](https://sakkakitty.tumblr.com/), and [athletiger](https://la-toratempesta.tumblr.com/) for the beta reading. we will be eternally grateful to you. 
> 
> sadie says: I TOLD YOU GUYS I'D TRY TO WRITE SEX  
> sun says: I TOLD YOU GUYS I'D TRY TO WRITE PLOT
> 
> Enjoy! Comments are love, and we love all of you. <3

“So then the teacher said–hey Steve? You listening?”

Steve wasn’t, in fact. He was daydreaming, which wasn’t too out of the ordinary for him. What was out of the ordinary was to be daydreaming about the person he was sitting next to.

“Steve?” Tony called again.

“Oh, sorry. I–” Steve fidgeted. “I’m listening.”

Tony eyed him suspiciously. “Sure. Well, anyway, the teacher…”

Steve tried not to phase out again, he did try, but the way Tony’s lips moved when he spoke drew Steve’s eye. They brushed against each other, tongue darting out to wet them, his gleaming teeth peeking out when he grinned…

Steve's cheeks flushed; he could feel heat rushing down south like lava flow. Steve was getting a boner. Oh god. He was getting a hard-on thinking about his best friend’s mouth.

“You’re really out of it today, huh?” Tony commented. 

“...I’m sorry. I...have to go.” He grabbed his backpack and all but tripped down the stairs, away from Tony. His entire face felt red. 

“...See you later!” Tony called after him. Steve winced as his pants felt smaller. Just the sound of Tony’s voice shouldn’t cause this!

At first, he tried willing his erection away. Sure, his mom was a nurse and had given him a comprehensive sex talk, he knew that an erection is a natural reaction. But that didn’t mean he wanted one in the middle of a conversation with his best friend!

His gorgeous, funny, smart, asshole of a best friend. With a big _hhhhh_ –

Steve had to stop thinking like that. About Tony, especially. He’d never really felt...like that about anyone, before. Sure, he could see that someone was cute, in an objective way. Millie Brown was the most popular girl in school for a reason, and it wasn’t because she was kind. But knowing someone was objectively good-looking and feeling it were different things. Steve had thought he knew that. But his reaction to Tony was proving him wrong.

Finally, as he approached Study Hall, his erection flagged and he was able to slide into a chair in the back of the room without feeling the need to hide his lap with his bag. He sighed in relief, hoping the whole experience was just a one-off. 

 

.o0o.

 

Well, that was...weird. Tony thought.

Steve wasn’t the most attentive guy. He was an artist, for one, and Tony was pretty sure his laundry list of conditions included ADHD. If he was in the same room with you and nodding occasionally, that was about as much as you could hope for some days. Tony didn’t mind–after all, he spoke technical jargon so fluently that no one but Bruce could keep up with him anyway. And sometimes, Steve would comment on something Tony had said when he was sure Steve wasn’t paying attention. So, Steve picked up more than he let on.

But today at lunch, Steve had been...off. He’d been staring at Tony weirdly, then out the window, then at Tony again. But he hadn’t heard a word of Tony’s very funny how-I-got-detention-this-week story. Usually if Steve was listening, his brows would draw together in disapproval of Tony’s antics, or he'd break out into a grin. There had been none of that.

Tony resolved to ask if he was feeling okay later. He knew Bucky would look out for Steve, regardless, but it couldn’t hurt to have more eyes on the lookout for early symptoms of pneumonia (which Steve had had three times since freshman year).

He dragged himself into Literature right before the bell rang, passing his friends in the middle row to sit behind them. As he sat, he noticed Rhodey had one hand looped behind Pepper’s chair. Since they had gotten together at the beginning of the year, they’d been unbearably cutesy. It personally made Tony want to gag.

“Hey, guys,” he said, ignoring the teacher taking attendance. “How was lunch?”

“It was great!” Pepper tittered. “James took me across the block to that Mexican place, you know the one. It was so refreshing to be off-campus in the middle of the day!”

Rhodey was a senior, so he could go off-campus for lunch if he wanted. Technically juniors couldn’t, but if they were with a senior the staff usually let it slide. Tony rarely got to go off-campus anymore, since Rhodey had been taking Pepper everywhere. He didn’t want to be their third wheel all the time, and anyway, he was actually glad for his friends. No reason to rain on their parade with his problems. 

“Hm, sounds good,” he replied, playing with his pencil between his fingers.

“It was,” Rhodey hummed and turned to Tony. “Hey, you know, you should come with us tomorrow. We’re going to Big Dave’s for burgers.”

Big Dave’s was a local burger joint that also did shakes and steak fries, and it was about as nice of a place as high schoolers tended to go. That was definitely a date place, so Tony was surprised to be invited to come. “Sure,” he said, half confused. “I never turn down Big Dave’s.”

“You can bring Steve,” Pepper suggested. “Lord knows that boy needs as much protein as he can get.”

A lunch out with Rhodey, Pepper, and Steve sounded just about perfect. “Yeah, I’ll invite Steve,” Tony agreed. 

Just then, the teacher got to Pepper’s name on the attendance list, which meant they had to pay attention for “Rhodes, James” and “Stark, Tony” to pop up soon. They sunk into the rhythm of class and spoke very little until the bell rang. 

 

.o0o.

 

Steve agreed to go to Big Dave’s with Tony’s friends, and the following day found them smushed into Tony’s fancy but impractical convertible. Tony was driving, and of course Rhodey and Pep wanted the back seat so they could make lovey dovey eyes at each other. So that meant Steve had shotgun. He luxuriated in the red leather seats, listening to the rock music blaring through the speakers. Tony bopped his head along to the beat as he drove. 

“So, Rhodey, how’s your advanced physics class going?” Steve asked, trying to make conversation. 

“It’s awful. Pepper isn’t in that class.”

Steve gave up.

“Tony, do you think–”

“Way ahead of you, Stringbean,” Tony snarked. He stepped on the gas and turned the music up, drowning out the unmistakable sounds of kissing from the back seat. 

“Are they always this bad?” Steve yelled over the roar of wind in his ears and the music. He couldn’t hear Tony’s answer, but he seemed commiserating. They drove faster. 

When they arrived, Tony asked for a table for four and turned a judgmental eye on his friends. “No PDA,” he warned. 

“Scout’s honor,” Rhodey said seriously. “We’re sorry.”

“Not that sorry,” Steve mumbled under his breath, making Tony huff out a laugh.

They got settled with shakes and a bucket of steak fries first. Conversation flowed more freely, with Tony and Pepper discussing the merits of steak fry seasoning and Rhodey encouraging Steve to babble about his art. 

“It’s a sculpture piece, which I’ve never really done before. 3D modeling isn’t something I’ve had to consider, in my past works. So it’s a challenge.”

“Are you enjoying it?”

“Oh, so much. Mr. Reikow has been helping me with the proportions, and it’s really interesting.”

“I made a sculpture once,” Pepper commented. “It blew up in the kiln because I didn’t work the air bubbles out of the clay, first.”

“Why didn't you work the bubbles out, Pepper?” Asked Tony, and Steve could tell from the tone it was his faux-innocent voice.

A blush colored Pepper's cheeks. “Doesn't matter why.”

Tony raised an eyebrow at her, an enticing smirk that sent heat down Steve's spine took over his lips. “Pepper.”

“I was distracted by my boyfriend okay?” she snapped, flicking Tony’s nose with a perfectly-manicured nail.

“Ouch!” Tony pouted, rubbing his cute button nose. Steve fought back a smile.

They chatted as they worked their way through giant burgers and more fries than would fit in Steve’s backpack. Eventually they had to head back for their next classes, so while Tony and Rhodey fought over the bill, Steve and Pepper trailed out to the car. 

“I think it’s sweet of Tony to invite you,” Pepper mentioned offhand. “It’s been hard for him since James and I got together.”

“Sure,” Steve agreed. “I mean, anyone’s two best friends start going out, you’re bound to feel a little sidelined.”

“And it makes for such a nice double date!” Pepper finished as she slid into the back seat. 

Steve froze for a moment. This wasn’t...a date, was it? With Tony?

“Hey, ready to go?” Tony called as he walked to the passenger side. “Rhodey’s just finishing up. He paid for him and Pepper, and I paid for you and me. Compromise.”

“Y–yeah,” Steve mumbled. “Yeah, let’s go.” He got into the front seat. _Oh shit_ , he thought.

Tony had invited him out to have lunch. With his friends who were dating. They had sat next to each other in the restaurant, thighs not touching, but feeling each other’s body heat. Tony had paid for his meal. Had this been a date?

No, Steve told himself firmly. No way. Tony wasn’t that subtle. When he had dated Christine for three weeks last year, the whole school knew about it the same day it started. Tony was an incurable flirt–there had been no flirting over lunch, other than what was normal for Tony. No, if Tony had asked him out on a date, Steve would know. 

Still, if today were a date…

Tony revved the engine before pulling out of the parking spot, the rumble spreading through Steve’s body like a tsunami. Tony’s hand clutched the gear shift delicately, fingers commanding. His smile was borderline manic. He loved to drive, and he was good at it. Steve repressed a shiver. 

As Tony pulled out into traffic, music blaring and hair flitting in the wind, Steve drew in a steadying breath. Don’t think about Tony, he told himself. Don’t think about Tony.

Too late. Steve’s erection was already growing in his jeans. Panicking, he looked for something, _anything_ to cover himself with, but he had left his bag in his locker at school. He was exposed.

“So, Steve,” Tony called over the music. “That sculpture you’re working on.”

“Hmm?” Steve managed, putting his hands in his lap, hoping to hide his bulge. “Yes. Sculpture.”

“What is it of?”

“Um, it’s a...study of the human body. Torso, shoulders…” Steve swallowed convulsively. “Hips.”

“Ohh, any sexy parts? Steve, does your sculpture have boobs?”

Oh, fuck.

“Er, not boobs,” Steve’s voice shook.

Tony glanced over at him and smirked. “Going Michelangelo’s David. I get you.”

“No,” Steve said mulishly. “David is a full figure. I’m just sculpting shoulders to thighs.”

Tony stuck his tongue out in Steve’s direction, eyes back on the road. They lapsed into peaceable silence for the rest of the drive.

Except, for Steve, it was anything _but_ peaceful. He was hard as a rock, straining at the front of his pants, and terrified that Tony would glance over to see him and _know_. It was torture. 

Tony’s pink tongue kept flashing through his mind. It was soft and wet, and when it darted between Tony’s lips, it was...intoxicating. And the way his fingers flexed as he drove, caressing the gearshift, was mesmerising. The flutter of his hair against his forehead caught Steve’s eye. Then the shift of his thigh as he switched from the gas pedal to the brakes. The color of his shirt against his skin, the barely-there freckles across the bridge of his nose, the soft exhale he gave whenever the music changed…

Steve was lost in a haze of _Tony Tony Tony_.

He barely noticed as they pulled into the school parking lot. 

“That was such a fun time,” Rhodey commented from the back seat, and Steve hadn’t even thought to notice if they had been as liplocked as the drive from school to the burger joint. He opened the front door quick as a flash and hid his erection behind it.

“Yeah, we’ll have to do it again sometime!” Pepper agreed.

“Good with me,” Tony agreed, turning to Steve in prompt. 

But Steve couldn’t respond. He was overwhelmed. “Uh.” He choked out, his throat clicking.

“Hey,” Tony said softly, stepping closer. “You doing okay?”

Tony being closer was not helping, and Steve stumbled back. “Sure, fine,” he said, voice cracking. “I gotta...I have class.” Then he did what any sane person would do and ran away.

He could hear Tony’s quiet “What the fuck,” behind him, but he kept running. He had to be alone, had to get to a place where he could _think_.

He ran until he saw the men’s bathroom, and ducked inside. Thankfully no one was in the stall. He locked the door behind him, breathing hard.

 _It’s natural_ , he thought to himself. _Just a natural reaction to stimuli_. It didn’t mean he was...into guys. Into Tony.

But what if he was? He palmed himself through his pants, trying to relieve some pressure. What if he _was_ into Tony? Tony had a great smile, after all. All the girls thought he was handsome, and it was clear that he knew it. The way he carried himself was so different from how Steve did. Tony pushed his chest out, confident. Tony swung his arms and took up more space than he needed to. Tony had wide shoulders, narrow hips, lean thighs…

Steve palmed himself again. A shudder of pleasure worked its way through him. He wondered, just for a moment, what it would feel like…

Steve checked to be sure the bathroom was empty again. He heard the bell ring in the hall–he was late to class, but it also meant the chances of someone coming in now were slim. He took a deep, shaky breath, then he undid the button of his jeans carefully.

As he slipped a hand inside his boxer briefs, he thought of Tony’s tongue again. He thought of Tony’s lips, and Tony’s hair, and maybe his hands _in_ Tony’s hair. He imagined calloused, tan hands stroking his face, his shoulders, sliding down, down his torso to the sharp vee of his hips. They lingered there, feeling the taut skin, and skimming his waistband, before–oh, _oh_ –

Steve came with a moan into his fist.

He sagged to the side, his thin shoulder pressing against the wall of the stall as he tried to catch his breath. It came out in wheezing pants, his small chest pumping air like a bellows. Steve’s head floated, like he was sprawled out on a cloud. It felt good for the few short minutes it lasted, and he _got_ why people did this.

 _Fuck_ , he thought, once the orgasm high had evaporated and he started to feel everything again. _I'm gonna need another pair of underwear_.

 

.o0o.

 

Tony was concerned.

Well, not _concerned_ concerned, but he _was_ worried. It'd been a week since he, Steve, Rhodey and Pepper had gone to lunch at Big Dave's and Steve had beaten a hasty retreat. It was odd. Everything was off with him lately, but Tony had shrugged it off. 

It wasn't until later that he learned from Sam that Steve hadn't gone to Geometry after lunch, and Bucky informing them both that Steve had gone home sick. Panicking, Tony had whipped out his phone and called Steve, who told him it was nothing and not to worry about it, but his voice sounded raspy and it only served to worry Tony more.

Steve came to school the next day, but everytime Tony tried to get close to talk with him, he couldn't leave the room fast enough. Steve's already a string bean of a person; an inch shy of reaching Tony's height, and so skinny a breeze could blow him over. But when he wanted to move, he sure could move. It went like that for the rest of the week: he'd come closer, and Steve would sprint away, Tony would enter a room and Steve would leave it. The only exception to this was when they were in class together, but even then it was like Steve wasn't there, and would rather be somewhere else than with Tony.

Tony was used to people wanting to leave him, but Steve wasn't like that. They'd been friends long enough for Tony to know that, but it didn't make sense. For whatever reason, Steve had been avoiding him, and Tony was going to figure out why.

He managed to catch up to Steve as he dashed out of History one afternoon, placing a hand on his small shoulder. “Hey, Steve,” he called. “Wait up.”

Steve didn’t walk slower but he didn’t break into a run, either. “What’s up?” he asked.

“Not much, except I haven’t seen you all week,” Tony accused. “What’s going on? Did I do something wrong?”

Steve swallowed. “No, you did nothing wrong. Tony, it’s…” he sighed and pushed his backpack higher up his shoulder. “It’s just some things I’m working through.”

“Wanna tell me about it?” Tony offered, trying to sound casual. It wasn’t like Steve to keep things from him.

Steve shrugged off his hand. “It’s not exactly the kind of thing I can tell you about,” he huffed. 

Tony felt a pang of rejection go through his chest. Steve must have seen it cross his face, because the next instant, Tony was wrapped in reedy arms and smushed against Steve’s smaller frame.

“Hey, no,” Steve murmured into his shoulder. “Whatever you’re thinking, it’s not that.”

“So you don’t hate me?” Tony tried to joke, but his voice shook. 

Steve held on tighter. “No. Not at all. Tony, you’re–my best friend.”

Slowly, Tony’s arms came up to rub at Steve’s back. He could feel the vertebrae through his shirt. “...Thanks. Steve. You’re my best friend, too.”

Tony luxuriated in being close to Steve for the first time in a week. He’d been careful, always, to keep some physical distance between them. Steve had never shown even the slightest inkling of being interested in any guy, let alone Tony, so he kept his one-sided attraction to himself. In fact, for all he had seen, Steve may have been ace. He’d never wanted to talk about girls or guys. And, unless he did, Tony was going to give him space.

That didn’t mean Tony wasn’t still physically affectionate with his friends. Keeping his paws off Steve had been a new kind of hard. So this, being hugged and hugging in return, was nice.

Suddenly, Steve grew tense and sharp in Tony’s hold. Tony immediately dropped his hands. “Hey, you okay? Steve?”

Steve dropped the hug and stepped away like he was burned. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “I have to…” And then he took off.

“Wait!” Tony called, rushing after him. “Steve, wait up!”

Steve wove through the crowd, his short stature making it easy for him to disappear. Fortunately, Tony was perhaps the most adept Steve-finder in the world, and he was actually giving chase this time. He sprinted down the hall after Steve.

He saw a blond head hook a sharp right, then duck into the men’s bathroom. _Aha_! Tony thought to himself. Hiding in the bathroom was low, especially for Steve, but he should have guessed. 

Just as he slowed from a run to a casual stroll, passing the hall monitor, the warning bell rang. 

Tony slipped into the bathroom and locked the swinging door behind him. Steve could still get out, if he wanted, but this way they wouldn’t be interrupted. Tony made no other noise as he waited for the sounds of students to fade from the hall. 

Finally, the last bell rang, and Tony was fairly certain no one would try the door. He left his post and moved further into the bathroom. 

It occurred to him as he did that Steve was panting. His breath was coming fast, shaky, like he’d just run for far longer than he had. There was a rhythmic sound, too, one that was familiar but Tony couldn’t place.

He stepped around into the bathroom area, and saw that the stall door was locked. Steve’s feet were visible from beneath the door, facing the toilet. His breath wasn’t getting steadier as he stood there–in fact, it seemed to be getting shakier. Little gasps and whimpers were leaking out. 

“Steve?” Tony murmured, placing his palm against the stall door. “Steve, are you okay? Let me help you.”

“Aahh!” Steve half-shouted. “Tony!” 

The rhythmic sound stopped. 

Suddenly, all the pieces clicked into place for Tony. Steve had been...and he had just...while saying Tony’s _name. Holy shit_. That was about the hottest thing he’d ever heard.

“Steve,” Tony said, his own voice shaky now.

“What the–” Tony heard the fumble of a belt buckle and another muffled swear. “Tony!?”

 

.o0o.

 

Steve choked on his response. 

He hadn’t imagined Tony’s voice that clearly–of course not. No, Tony was _here_ , Tony listened as he screamed his name while he came, Tony _knew_ – 

“Steve, it’s okay,” Tony's voice said. “Hey, shh, open the door please?”

Steve was breathing hard as he slipped himself back into his boxers, he could feel his face turn red, and opened the door a crack. Tony’s face looked in at him, soft and caring. “Good, now breathe, like you know how. One, two, three, that’s it.”

Steve realized he was having a panic attack, not just breathing hard. Tony was helping him through it. Despite everything, despite...that. 

“Hey, no, no thinking right now. Just breathing. There you go,” Tony coaxed. “In, hold, out. Good.”

When Steve finally managed to get his breathing under control, he couldn't even look his friend in the eye. It was a surprise Tony was still here, much less helping him breathe. He was too good a person, and Steve didn't deserve him as a friend.

“I'm sorry,” Steve whispered, a ball of shame rolling around in his stomach.

“Hey, no, don’t be sorry,” Tony murmured, sliding a hand through the crack in the door. “Can I…?” Steve gestured vaguely. “Thanks.” Tony opened the door just enough to squeeze in and shut it behind him.

Steve’s ears burned red and he focused on his breathing again. “M’ sorry, Tony, I tried not to…”

“Not to what, Steve?” Tony asked softly. There was no judgement in his tone. “What exactly is this?”

“I tried not to...sexualize you!” Steve wailed, looking anywhere but at Tony. “I know it’s not fair to you, I’m sorry, but...I’ve never felt anything like…”

“How you feel when you touch yourself? Thinking of me?” Tony asked. Steve nodded pathetically, eyes glued to the floor. “God, that’s so amazing to hear.”

Steve’s eyes snapped up to meet Tony’s. His chocolate brown eyes were molten. “Wh–Tony, if you’re fucking with me…”

“No, sweet pea,” Tony said, raising a hand to place it tentatively on Steve’s bony shoulder. “Not fucking with you. Steve, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever heard. You came at the sound of my _voice_.”

“Oh- _Oh_. Tony.” Steve stuttered, his face feeling hot again. “Um. I. Guess I’m glad?”

Tony gave a soft, dark chuckle that made Steve’s knees go weak. “Good. I guess I’m glad you’re glad.” Then he swooped in and pressed a chaste kiss to Steve’s cheek. “This okay?”

Steve’s whole body felt fuzzy. He’d just gone through ecstasy, then immense fear, great confusion, and cautious joy all in the span of a minute. His head was reeling to catch up. “Yes, of course,” he managed finally. “Can we…”

“Kiss?” Tony asked, stepping ever closer in the tight space, brown eyes staring down at Steve. “I’d like it if we kissed.”

Steve’s throat clicked. “Yeah,” He half-moaned.

With little more warning than that, Tony’s lips were pressed softly against his. Steve could smell him, this close, like sawdust and expensive cologne, but not too much. His lips were dry, and the tickle of the goatee he’d been trying to grow was present on his lower lip. Steve sighed into the kiss helplessly. 

Tony broke the kiss softly, his hands stroking at the bend of Steve’s shoulders. “Let me know, if it’s too much,” he insisted. “I only want to do what you want.”

Steve nodded and leaned in for another kiss readily, eyes closing to enjoy it more. This time, Tony dared to sweep a hint of tongue against his lip. That tongue had haunted Steve’s dreams all week, and the thought of it in his mouth, tasting him, was almost too much to bear.

But then it was happening, because Steve’s mouth opened in a gasp, and Tony took it as permission to plunder him. Steve moaned into the kiss, back and neck straining to get closer, to make it last longer. He realized his hands were hanging uselessly at his sides, and he immediately wound them up to rest in Tony’s thick, dark hair–yet another recurring fantasy of his. 

Tony knew what he was doing, that much was obvious. Steve kept being amazed as Tony’s tongue skated around his mouth, making shivers run down his spine. Steve tried to copy him as best he could, and he must have had some success, because by the time they were breaking apart for breath, even _Tony_ was panting. 

“Wow,” Tony rasped, chest heaving and Steve felt a flare of pride. “You sure you’ve never done that before?”

Steve could feel his face heat at the reminder that he had no experience, especially next to Tony. “I...never kissed anyone with tongue. Like that.”

Tony _groaned_ – there was no other word for it – and the noise went straight down to Steve's groin. Tony was pure sex and it was heady.

“Okay,” Tony muttered, and Steve took the opportunity to play with the locks of hair between his fingers. There was no gel holding it in place, and Steve did not need the image of Tony rolling out of bed looking fabulous in his head right now.

He whimpered. _Too late_.

“Kissing was good,” he whined. “It was great.”

Tony gave that sexy, dark chuckle again. “That a hint, sugar lips?”

Steve felt himself blush with the intensity of a sunburn, but he leaned in and dragged Tony’s head down to meet him. The kiss was wetter this time, more involved, because Steve was doing his best to keep pace. Tony smiled against his lips.

Steve’s dick was half-hard again, and though his pants were still sagging unbuttoned below his hips, his underwear was tenting in a very obvious way. Tony must have noticed, because his hands slunk lower on Steve’s chest, then to his waist, thumbs brushing at the bare skin of his hip bones.

“No pressure,” Tony broke away to murmur. “But I can help you.”

Oh, good lord. That was so close to the phrase that had made Steve come just ten minutes ago. And now Tony was here and he was offering– _that_ , and Steve wasn’t anywhere near strong enough to say no.

“Mmh, yes. Tony,” he breathed. He grasped lightly at Tony’s hair, trying not to pull. “Yes.”

One of Tony’s hands stayed anchored to Steve’s hip, and the other one slid down slowly to cup Steve through the cotton of his boxers. Steve’s grip on Tony's hair tightened reflexively at the touch, and he felt a shudder run through his friend.

“Oh god,” he whined. “How can I be this close already?”

“We’re seventeen, babe,” Tony snarked into his ear, looking down at his hands on Steve. “Refractory is a problem only old people have.”

He softly ground into Tony’s palm, and how did that feel so much better than his own hand? It was like every touch Tony bestowed on him was laced with fire. He was exploding in slow motion.

They stayed like that for a little, Tony rocking his hand into Steve’s crotch and Steve moaning and gripping tighter at Tony’s hair. Tony winced once, and Steve relaxed his hold right away. “M’ sorry, sorry,” he apologised, but Tony shook his head. 

“Not you,” he said. “That was good. Just, my pants are a little tight.”

Oh, Jesus. Tony was hard. For him. Steve might die.

Without thinking about it at all, Steve slid his own hands from their death grip at the base of Tony’s skull down, down, all the way to the clasp of his designer jeans. He hesitated only a moment, then, before he lost his nerve, he unbuttoned them and slipped his hand straight into Tony’s briefs. 

Tony’s cock was cut, unlike Steve’s. It was hard, thick, and long, brushing against Steve’s knuckles. It was wet, too, wetter than Steve ever got, leaking precome copiously. He wondered if that was normal. Then he pushed the thought away, because the cry that left Tony’s lips as he wrapped his hand carefully around his cock was the most beautiful thing Steve had ever heard.

“This,” he gulped as his grip loosened. “This is okay, right?” He immediately started berating himself, he didn't even _ask_ –

“Totally okay,” Tony groaned, and Steve's toes curled in his sneakers. “Jesus Christ, Steve, so okay.”

Steve couldn’t see what he was doing, but he knew what felt good on himself. He closed his fist a little tighter, moving it up and down in an even pattern. He tried to match Tony’s rhythm. They both moaned, the tempo moving faster. 

Tony slipped his own hand over the top of Steve’s boxers, teasing at his foreskin curiously. “Can I see?” he asked, and if Steve didn’t know any better, he would have thought Tony was shy to ask.

“Of course,” Steve said, using his free hand to help Tony pull his boxers down. Then he was out in the open air, his pants and underwear in a pool at his feet. He jerked Tony harder. 

“Uhn,” Tony managed. “God, you look so good.”

Steve tried not to scoff aloud. He knew his hips stuck out oddly, and he was paper thin, and his fingers were so long they looked like they belonged to an alien.

“No, really,” Tony said, closing a fist around Steve’s length and pumping. “God, you’re gorgeous.”

“Y-you are.” Steve whined, high in the back of his throat.

“It's not a contest, honey,” Tony told him, giving him a smile. “But if it were, you'd totally win.”

“God, Tony,” Steve breathed. “I’m gonna–”

“–Yeah, me too. Wanna see you.”

And that was an idea: Tony watching him come. Tony knowing that Steve came because of his hand, his smell, his taste lingering on his tongue. And Tony was close, too, because of Steve. It was a ridiculously powerful feeling, one that made Steve's scrawny chest stick out with pride.

“Tony,” Steve breathed again and again. “Tony.”

Tony’s hand stuttered in its rhythm, moving sloppy-fast over Steve’s foreskin and head. “Yes, yes, Steve,” Tony hummed. “Let go for me, sweetie. Wanna see.”

 

That was all it took to send Steve rocketing over the edge of orgasm. His vision whited for a brief moment, then he looked down to see Tony’s hand covered in milky white come. His own hand still pumped at Tony’s length in his underwear, but soon after Tony also cried out softly, stilling Steve with a hand on his wrist. 

They collapsed into one another, Steve resting his head on Tony’s shoulder. They panted together, sharing the air between them. “God,” Steve moaned. “I want to kiss you again.”

“Yeah,” Tony agreed, and pressed his lips awkwardly to Steve’s ear, then his cheek, and eventually finding his lips. They shared chaste kisses, panting in between, stroking over each other’s chests. 

“S’good,” Tony mumbled, patting Steve's elbow. Steve preened, a smile stretching across his face.

“Mmm,” he agreed, that floaty feeling intensified.

Then the bell rang. “Shit,” Tony mumbled, grabbing some toilet paper to clean his hand. “We gotta go.”

Steve quickly adjusted himself and buttoned his pants, watching Tony do the same. “Are we…”

A banging sounded at the bathroom door.

Tony slipped out of the stall and unlocked the door. “Sorry, Clint,” he called as Steve rushed through washing his hands. “Steve and I were fighting.”

“Did you work it the fuck out!?” The ex-carnie asked. “Because the two of you have been funky all week!”

“Yeah,” Tony sighed. “Yeah, we worked it out.”

Steve grabbed some paper towels and came around the corner. Clint pushed past him with a “hey, dude,” and went straight for the stall they had just vacated. Steve prayed the smell of sex hadn’t stuck around. 

“See you later?” he asked Tony shyly as they entered the hallway.

“Sure thing, tic-tac,” Tony agreed amicably, slugging him lightly on the shoulder. “Lunch.” 

Steve felt his heart sink–maybe this was a one-time deal, for Tony? Why was he acting so strangely normal? But then the crowd pulled them apart as they made their ways to opposite sides of the building for sixth period. 

 

.o0o.

 

Hooooo shit.

Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit. Shit.

Tony cannot believe he just did that. He just...he...he put his _hands_ down Steve's pants. He made Steve _come_ ; he _saw_ Steve's _O-Face_. _He kissed Steve Rogers_.

He pressed his fingertips to his lips. Maybe it was his imagination, but he could still feel the sensation of Steve's mouth pressed against his own. He could definitely still smell him–the scent of salty come lingered on his skin. He repressed the urge to shiver at the memory of Steve's sounds while he came. Normally Tony would be paying better attention in Calculus, but he just couldn't get his mind to focus. Besides, Bruce and Hope were in this class with him, if he missed anything he could get notes off them.

Tony stared out the window where the freshman were doing laps around the grassy quad under Coach Carter's hawklike gaze. God, that only reminded him of freshman year and how he met Steve. How could he forget that kid smaller than a sixth-grader with blonde hair stuck to his pink face, ratty gym shirt hanging off his small shoulders?

He'd lapped him twice while the kid was still on his first loop. Feeling leisurely, Tony had slowed his steps until he kept pace with Steve.

“Hey, how's it goin’?” Tony had asked, but Steve had only stared at him, blue eyes disbelieving.

“How,” Steve wheezed. “Do you think…. it's…. going?”

Tony had only shrugged. “S’why I asked.” 

Steve had stared at him a minute more before facing forward determinedly. 

“Mind if I run with you?” Tony asked.

“Knock……yourself……out,” Steve replied, and Tony could hear him struggle just to say that.

“Not before you,” Tony pointed out. Steve turned his face back to him, and Tony could see the bright spark of _challenge accepted_ in his eyes.

In the end, Steve collapsed two steps after he completed his required laps, but only after Tony was already sprawled out on the grass. As scared as Tony was watching this kid have an asthma attack, Steve only grinned between puffs at his inhaler, triumphant. It pained him to admit it, but Tony admired that little shit. 

That should have been his first clue right there that things would mean trouble for him where it concerned Steve Rogers.

Now, with the feel of Steve still all around him, he wasn’t sure he could ever go back to simple admiration and affection. He was on his way to full-blown devotion.

“Tony? What’s the problem an example of?”

Tony glanced up at the board, where Mrs. LeFebre was standing next to a Calculus problem, brow arched. 

“L’Hospital’s Rule,” Tony replied, turning back out the window. Mrs. LeFebre sighed, and returned to teaching the rest of the class. She had stopped fighting for his attention in class after the first three A’s.

Anyway. Steve. Those moments in the bathroom with Steve had been the most amazing of Tony’s life. Steve wanted him. Steve thought he was hot. Steve wanted to…

Actually, Steve had never said he wanted to date him. 

Maybe Tony just missed it. But, no, thinking back over the conversation in his head, Steve had said he was attracted to Tony, but never that he liked Tony or wanted to go out with him. Tony felt the first stirrings of unease in his chest. 

It was possible, Tony supposed, that Steve just wanted to have sex with him. Maybe even just the one time. Maybe, now that he’d had a taste, he’d be done with Tony for good.

Tony shook his head. He would just talk to Steve after school. He was sure he could convince him that a repeat performance was in order. After all, handjobs in a school bathroom was not very sexy, when he thought about it. And, though Tony hadn’t really gone much further with a guy before, he totally would with Steve. He’d go all the way for Steve.

A relationship, one with dating and holding hands and everything, was definitely too much to ask for, though. Steve was so good and kind, he deserved someone who was like him. Not someone rowdy and troublemaking, like Tony. He’d make himself be satisfied just fucking around with Steve. It would be enough. It had to be. 

That afternoon, on his way to the parking lot, he dropped by the bus stop and found Steve. “Hey,” he called, and Steve turned, smiling from ear to ear. 

“Hey,” he said shyly back. “How was class?”

“Good,” Tony responded distractedly. “Listen, can I give you a ride home?”

Steve shrugged. “Sure.”

They made their way to Tony’s car. 

“So, Steve,” Tony started. “What we did. Today.”

“I liked it.” Steve burst out. “Did you?”

“Oh, yeah, it was amazing,” Tony said honestly. “You were amazing.”

Steve let out a breath, like he’d been holding it. “Well. Good.”

“Good?” Tony asked.

“Yeah,” Steve said casually. “Cuz I’d like to do it again. With you.”

Tony’s heart swelled. “Yeah,” he agreed. “Me, too.”

They got in the car, and as the music clicked on, Tony glanced over at Steve to see he was hard. Steve’s hands fluttered at his crotch for a moment, before he caught Tony looking and flushed bright red. 

“It just happens,” Steve said defensively.

“Is this why you’ve been running from me all week?” Tony teased. Steve huffed, but his ears turned even redder.

They drive for a while in companionable silence. Finally Tony turns to Steve.

“So, I...I’d like to take you out. This weekend?”

“Was Big Dave’s a date?” Steve burst out like he’d been holding it in.

Tony shrugged. “I wasn’t planning for you to suddenly be into me. So, no, I didn’t think of it that way at the time. but I would like to date you? If you want?”

Steve turned fully toward him in the passenger seat. “Hold on, you were surprised I’d be into you? Tony, you’re gorgeous. Why wouldn’t I be into you?”

“No, I mean, you hadn’t been into me, or anyone, until last week. I guess I wasn’t gonna push you for a relationship if you didn’t want one–and about that date–”

“–Push me? You were interested in me?”

“Well, yeah, Steve,” Tony said, pulling over and slowing to a stop, then giving Steve his full attention. “You’re beautiful, smart, artistic, funny. You’re the only person I’ve wanted since I met you.”

Steve’s nose wrinkled. “I was even scrawnier and shorter then than I am now.”

“Yup,” Tony popped the ‘p’. “So, is that a no on the date then, or–”

Steve leaned in fast and kissed his lips softly. “It’s a yes,” he whispered. “Yes to all of it.” 

Then they were making out in the front seat like the teens from every rom-com in existence, but Tony didn’t care. It was the sweetest kiss he’d ever had. Steve’s mouth was fumbling against his, but then Tony slid a hand to his jaw and corrected their angle, and it was soft and wet and good. He almost wanted to cry.

Steve pulled away as a loud horn sounded behind them. Someone passed them, almost clipping Tony’s mirror, and apparently he wasn’t as far over as he’d thought. “Shit,” he said, restarting the engine and pulling back into the road.  
But he glanced over at Steve, and saw that he had a grin spread across his face so wide it looked like it hurt. There was a matching smile on his own face as they drove on.

 

.o0o.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic was found by sadie. It's a euphemism for masturbating. We thought it was appropriate.
> 
> find sun on dreamwidth [here](https://neverthelessthesun.dreamwidth.org/) and sadie on tumblr [Here](https://sadieb798.tumblr.com/)! We would love to hear from you!


End file.
